total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Brainiacs Meeting
8:58Coolboy87 : *Claps, holds sign* TEAM MEETING IN SESSION. *8:58TDPIScarlettHuh *Oh) *8:59Ellafan4evr : Yep * : What should we talk about? *8:59Coolboy87 : Where is Bridgetet? **Bridgette* * : Alright! Dawn, thank you for helping me get, vocal and Beardo. * : Now as team captain, I sincerely want the best for our team. *9:00Ellafan4evr : *9:00Coolboy87 : Dawn, you're animal loving, is, uh, making you loose focus from the game. *9:00Ellafan4evr your* *9:00Coolboy87 : Which is why Scarlett had gone home. *9:00Ellafan4evr lose* * : I'm sorry *9:01Coolboy87 : Will it happen again? *9:01Ellafan4evr : I'll try to focus more on the game from now on * : and no *9:01Coolboy87 : Thank you! * : Wow, Speaking isn't that bad... *9:01Ellafan4evr : * : I told you! *9:02Coolboy87 : Now you notice I have pictures of all of us on the tree house wall, the eliminated are on the lower row, the remaining are our on the higher row. *9:02Ellafan4evr : ok * : What are they for? *9:02Coolboy87 : For decorative purposes. *9:03Ellafan4evr : ok... *9:03Coolboy87 : Okay, now, reasons to go? Beardo! Can you think of any reasons why you might go? And how to stop them reasons? *9:04Ellafan4evr : Because I'm a "woman beater" * : Everyone looks at me and thinks "there's that f**king woman beater I HATE HIM" * : sorry for the language *9:05Coolboy87 : And what is your solution? Dawn is a woman, could she, get someone who is close to Anne Maria, to persuade her that you aren't a woman beater? *9:05Ellafan4evr : hmmm.....Dawn? * : I could talk to Trent! * : yeah! *9:06Coolboy87 : Hmm. Well, he has been getting uncomfortable with Anne Maria's flirting....so... * : Well, you're status as a woman beater will go away. I am SURE the merge is around the corner, we can all ally!] *9:07Ellafan4evr your* * : good idea! *9:07Coolboy87 : Alright! Dawn! Reasons why you could be eliminated? *9:08Ellafan4evr : I get distracted by animals *9:08Coolboy87 ; I have one, you are a threat. Laying low, would be a suggestion. * : *Nods* But you will fix that. * : Okay! Reasons why I could go? *9:09Ellafan4evr : I can't think of anything! *9:09Coolboy87 : *Holds up sign* Really? * : Fine. We will come back to me/ *9:09Ellafan4evr : WAIT * : You're a threat. I think everyone knows you're a genius so... *9:10Coolboy87 : Okay. And wow, Scarlett was right, you do yell doe no reason sometimes, maybe coax you're voice/ **for* **Your* *9:10Ellafan4evr your* * *9:10Coolboy87 Beat you to that. *9:10Ellafan4evr : What about Bridgette? *9:10Coolboy87 : But, my inventions have been failing of recent, and aren't we all meant to be Geniuses, this IS the Brains team. * : Ah. Yes. Who saw Bridgette last? Did she give a reason why she was not in attendence? *9:11Ellafan4evr : No... *9:11Coolboy87 : Also, I have a concern, regarding Bridgette. *9:12Ellafan4evr : What is it? *9:12Coolboy87 : *Holds up sign* Dawn, you care to explain it? *9:12Ellafan4evr : Whatever do you mean? *9:12Coolboy87 : Hmm? *9:13Ellafan4evr : Oh... *9:13Coolboy87 : *Grins* *9:13Ellafan4evr : Yes... * : Bridgette MIGHT have a crush on Brick * : I'm not sure yet, but it's probable * : You don't mean we should vote her off do you? *9:15Coolboy87 : *Taps chin* .... *9:15Ellafan4evr : Well, she is less focused on the game due to her break up *9:16Coolboy87 : Who would you vote off, if we loose, Dawn? Hmph, Beardo, you are correct. *9:16Ellafan4evr : I think....Bridgette.... *lose* * : Well, she is currently the least useful person on our team * : I can't blame her but... *9:17Coolboy87 : Can someone please find Bridgette? * : And inform her, of why she could be voted off? *9:18Ellafan4evr (When I find her, you'll play her) * : I'll find Bridgette *9:18Coolboy87 : If we loose, I'd rather our team mate goes out on a high note, rather than a low one, like and Scarlett and Harold. *9:18Ellafan4evr : *walks by the confessional* * : *hears kissing noises* *9:19Coolboy87 (Nono) *9:19Ellafan4evr (why D:) *9:19Coolboy87 : Oh my gosh! *pops lips* It sounds like I am kissing. *9:20Ellafan4evr : Where were you Bridgette? We were forced to have the team meeting without you *9:20Coolboy87 : *Chuckles* As I was saying Brick is pretty, pretty, woah! What was that sound? * *9:20Ellafan4evr (just talk to me) *9:20Coolboy87 : *Walks out of conf* I was doing my business. * : Dawn, I am sorry for being late! But we can continue the meeting now? Right? *9:20Ellafan4evr : It's already been 20 minutes since the meeting began * : But ok * : We have something important to tell you *9:21Coolboy87 : Thanks! Also, I hear you like animals as well! Girl power! Hmm? Can't it wait 'till we get there? *9 *9:22Ellafan4evr : * : *Bring Bridgette to the tree house* *9:22Coolboy87 : And your highlights, who did them? * : *Waves at Bridgette* * : Hello team! * : Heh, sorry for not being here earlier. *9:23Ellafan4evr : It's *9:23Coolboy87 : Hmm, Dawn had said you want to tell so,ething? **something* * : *Nods* *9:24Ellafan4evr : Yeah. * : Tell her B *oops *9:25Coolboy87 : You're hanging around with The Wannabe's mainly one, and we feel your break up is also contributing to the fact you haven't done much recently, and I want to question why you didn't do much in the first place? Which concerns me. *9:25Ellafan4evr : Tell her B *forget it *9:25Coolboy87 : Wow. That was *breathes in* Still feels weird. * : I was just tired, so tired, and the LeShawna snoring, didn't help *9:26Ellafan4evr : Is that really why? *9:26Coolboy87 : And me and "The one Wannabe" I may like him, but the game is what I am focused on from this point, after all the merge is coming soon! * : *Glares* What are you accusing me of? *9:26Ellafan4evr : ok *9:26Coolboy87 : *Gulps* * : *Gasps* Are you questioning whether I am telling the truth? That's cold! * : S-settle... * : Beardo? Are you going to speak? *9:29Ellafan4evr : *gulp* ummm I believe you *9:30Coolboy87 : Tell the honest truth, Beardo. *9:30Ellafan4evr : I believe her *9:31Coolboy87 : *Nods* Bridgette, next to go will be you, please, step up your game. * : *Sighs* *9:32Ellafan4evr : what he said *9:32Coolboy87 : Does anyone have anything to add? *9:32Ellafan4evr : no * : *shakes head* *9:32Coolboy87 : Okay. Bridgette? * : *Nods* * : *Crosses arms and looks surprised* *9:33Ellafan4evr : We're listening *9:34Coolboy87 : If we loose next challenge... * : And it is NOT through my fault... * : Can we all vote whoever lost us the challenge? Is that fair? *9:35Ellafan4evr : *sigh* yes * : *nods* *9:35Coolboy87 : Even if it yourself? * : *Hesitantly nods* *9:35Ellafan4evr : ok *9:36Coolboy87 : I declare....THIS MEETING ADJOURNED! * : *Points to Bridgette and nods* *9:36Ellafan4evr : ok *SierraFanGuy has returned to Pahkitew Island! *9:36Ellafan4evr : ok Category:Blog posts